I'm Where, Now? (Rewrite)
by atelophobic-errorist
Summary: (Rewrite of original) So, apparently, after my TV randomly became a portal, me, my twin brother, and my friends got sent to Hetalia. Sounds pretty awesome, right? Tch. You wish. Stupid England, I swear I'll kill you one day... Multiple Canon/OC pairings. Warning: Contains a lot of weird stuff. Please R&R!


**Hello friendlings! (Is that even a word? I don't know, screw it, it's a word in my book XD) Welcome to my rewrite of _I'm Where, Now?_ (If would like to read what I had written of the original, it's on my profile)! So, before you kill me for making you wait so long, I shall give you the first chapter of the rewrite.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to the awesome Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Oh, well hello there!

I'm kinda surprised that you actually wanted to listen my story. It's weird, stupid, and did I mention weird?

Eh, fuck it. I'll tell you anyway.

My name is Rin Suzuki, or Suzuki Rin if you're being formal.

If you didn't notice by now that I'm Japanese, then you're pretty stupid. No offense.

This is pretty random, but I have a twin brother named Len, too.

Get it?

Rin and Len? Twins? Vocaloid?

Jesus Christ, what the hell's wrong with you people!?

Ahem... sorry.

I am going to tell you the story of my friends, my brother, and I getting stuck in one particular anime.

If you didn't guess, this "particular anime" is called Hetalia.

And without further ado, here is my very weird and fucked up story.

* * *

"Rin-chaaaaaaaaaaaannn..."

"..."

Rin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn..."

"..."

"Rin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"I CAN FREAKING HEAR YOU, YOU DUMBASS!"

You're probably extremely confused, aren't you?

I don't blame you. I would be too if I were in your shoes.

But anyway...

That was just the weirdness of me and my brother, Len's, relationship.

And before you ask and I end up getting all pissed off, it's not incest (like a certain pair of Kagamine twins...). I've gotten so many questions it's unbelievable...

So annoying...

"Rin-chaaaaaaan..." I heard Len whine from his spot on the couch (next to me), "why are you so meeeeeeeeeeean..."

"For one, stop calling me that, and two, because you are the definition of 'dumbass'." I answered, annoyed, not taking my gaze from the movie Len and I were watching.

"Jeez, and I was going ask you nicely..." He grumbled before continuing, "could you get me some chips?"

I smiled innocently before asking, "Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get them yourself?"

Len glared at me before getting up and going to the kitchen to get his chips while mumbling curses at me. "Rin, I'm seriously starting to think you hate me." He said while opening a cabinet.

"I don't hate you, you just piss me off sometimes." I answered honestly while changing the disc in the DVD player.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you- hey, what are you doing?" He asked when he saw me changing the DVD.

"I wanna watch something else." I answered.

"But I was watching that!" He cried while flailing his arms in the air, with his bag of potato chips in his hand.

I sighed. "Len, I'm tired of watching _Mortal Combat_ over and over again."

"You didn't complain the other times!"

"That's because I was too annoyed to do anything."

He cursed under his breath again and asked, "What are you putting in?"

I smirked and answered, "You'll see."

He grumbled and we both sat back onto the couch, while Len started munching on his chips and I pressed 'play' using the DVD player remote.

After a while of sitting through a bunch of crappy previews, a familiar song came from the TV speakers that made a gentle smile cross my lips.

 _Nee Nee papa_

 _Wain wo choudai_

 _Nee Nee mama_

 _Nee Nee mama_

 _Mukashi ni tabeta_

 _Boroneeze no_

 _Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da_

Hearing this song made Len stop eating mid-chip which turned my smile into a smirk.

 _Marukaite chikyuu_

 _Marukaite chikyuu_

 _Marukaite chikyuu_

 _Boku Hetalia._

Ahh, you can never get enough of _Marukaite Chikyuu_.

Len groaned when he finally realized what song this was. "Seriously Rin?"

My smirk grew wider. "Admit it Len, you love Hetalia."

Len glared at me. "Why can we never watch any cool anime? You get to choose every time, and I'm always forced to watch your girly shit."

I let out a 'pfft'. "Oh please, if I let you choose what anime we watch, all we would be watching would be your sick stuff like KissxSis and Aki Sora."

Len gave me an even darker glare before saying, "Well, what about that story you read about Hetalia?"

I froze and shivered when I remembered Episode 23.5 *****.

Jesus, that story... I haven't thought about it forever.

After I read that story, I almost swore off Hetalia for good. I dropped it for more than _half a year_ before I got back into the fandom.

It was really messed up...

I shivered before answering, "Shut up, Len, that story was fan made. At least I don't watch anime that's all about incest and sex."

" _HEY!_ At least I don't watch an anime that's about gay guys that fantasize about fucking each other!"

"Screw you, asshole! You probably would jack off to that, you sick pervert!"

"Looks who talking, Miss I-have-bookmarks-to-gay-porn-websites-on-my-laptop!"

After that, shit pretty much hit the fan. Len and I kept throwing insults at each other (mostly about how perverted we both were...).

That is, until I heard this weird sound (it kinda sounded like sparks or something) from the TV.

Len and I stopped shouting insults at each other to look at the TV with shocked (and slightly terrified) eyes.

Len broke the long silence. "Great, the TV'S broken." He said with an annoyed tone before turning to me, "Nice job Rin."

I glared at him and shouted, **_"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?"_**

Len cringed at the volume of my voice and answered nonchalantly, "Your bitchy-ness made the TV quit working."

I was about to argue with him, but I realized that this was _Len Suzuki_ , the guy with an IQ so low it could rival Justin Beiber's.

I'm still shocked that he was able to graduate high school...

I was gonna say something equally as insulted back, but the TV made the same crackling sound again.

I sighed and grabbed a freaked out and kinda scared Len's hand and pulled him up with me to see what was wrong with the TV.

But right I was about to hit the 'off' switch on the TV, the last thing I saw was this bright light.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Allies..._

"So, dude..." America started while munching on a double-bacon cheeseburger, "let me get this straight: you're gonna attempt to summon a demon _again_?"

The Allies were currently at England's mansion, only earlier, England called them all over, saying that he had a way to get revenge on the Axis.

And since WWII was long over, the rest of the Allies were extremely confused. When they asked why they all had to use their tax dollars to fly to the British nation, and when they got their answer, they were _pissed_.

They had to use their tax dollars, only to be used for important issues, and what most of their citizens were already bitching about, to fly to the United Kingdom...

...just because Italy stole all of England's Earl Grey tea as a joke.

"Yes!" England answered.

"But I thought you would not be trying it again after you summoned Russia, aru." China said, annoyed.

"That is what I thought too, Comrade England, da." Said nation agreed.

"He's just being extra pissy because his tea's gone." America said, even more pissed because France didn't come and waste his money, but the other Allies (besides England) did. _Lucky bastard._

"SHUT UP, YOU WANKER!" England shouted at the American, who only rolled his eyes in return. The Brit cleared his throat after his outburst and said, "I know that it was unsuccessful last time, but I know I will get it right this time!"

"Get it right my ass..." America muttered.

England glared at him one last time before he put on his black cloak and waved his wand at the circle drawn in chalk that was in the middle of his basement and started saying some weird words (that were probably in Latin) while the other Allies watched, obviously bored.

After he finished chanting his spell, England stared at the circle for a few seconds before America said, "Knew it wouldn't wor-"

...Until he was cut off by a hole opening up in the ceiling, right above the circle, and a girl with waist-length brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and wire-framed glasses fell out of it and faceplanted almost comically onto the concrete floor, with a boy that looked extremely similar to her, except with short, messy brown hair, that fell on top of her.

The countries stared in shock until England broke the silence, "I _KNEW_ it would work!" He happily cheered while America dropped his cheeseburger in complete shock.

* * *

 _ *** = Episode 23.5 was a Hetalia Creepypasta I read a few months back. I literally started crying when I remembered it while writing this. If you're a die-hard fan of Hetalia (and/or Italy...), please, for the love of God, don't read it if you haven't. I am 99.9 percent sure that it will make you swear off Hetalia for good. Or a while. It depends on how much you're into it, or how much you can handle taking stuff like that. But still... I'm so glad I wasn't in Hetalia yet when I read it...**_

 **I added Len because WHY NOT :D**

 **There's the prologue! It's much better than the original because my writing skills have gotten much better. :)**

 **Also, quick side-note: I probably won't be able to update any of my stories for a couple weeks after this because there's a lot of stuff going on in my real life right now, so... yeah. Sorry guys. Fate's a bitch.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! See you guys next time. :)**


End file.
